The use of placental tissue to harvest thin membranes of amnion or chorion is well known. The use of umbilical cords to harvest stem cells is also well documented. However, the use of the umbilical cord tissue as a source for wound covering has been avoided because of the very thick nature of the tubular umbilical cord tissue and the fact that it is such a thick material it is not considered readily absorbable during a normal soft tissue healing. All of these adverse preconceived notions in the medical community may be unwarranted, if not wrong, in many applications wherein the healing time is long or the thickness of the material can be an advantage. The inventors of the present invention have discovered a remarkable way to process the harvested umbilical cord that not only benefits from the otherwise perceived drawbacks, but in fact provides embodiments with heretofore unachievable attachment features that make suture tissue tears issue completely disappear while at the same time making the material easier to pass sutures compared to using thin amniotic membranes. All of this is accomplished without requiring an additional structural layers to prevent tissue suture tearouts.